hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Piano Rock
Piano rock is a style of rock music that is based around the piano—and sometimes piano-related instruments such as keyboards–with piano typically replacing rhythm guitar as the rhythm instrument. It has evolved as rock has evolved, from Boogie-woogie (WP) and the early rock and roll of Jerry Lee Lewis (WP). "Guitar rock" is not often used because it is a tautology. That rock is led by the guitar line is understood. So every Rock song is a guitar rock song, except for those that are led by the piano line. They are Piano Rock songs. Elton John (WP) was among the most successful and earliest popular rock musicians to make the piano a key instrument in his music. Music by Queen (WP) and The Rolling Stones (WP) (when Billy Preston was in the group) were often piano-oriented, and Billy Joel's most successful albums in the late '70s took the piano a step further, pushing the guitar back in many more songs. Traditionally, piano rock has not been as prevalent as classic rock; however, modern groups such as Keane, Coldplay, The Fray, Jack's Mannequin, Muse, Ben Folds Five, The Dresden Dolls, and Wikipedia:The Whitlams, and solo artists such as Tori Amos, Vanessa Carlton, PJ Harvey, Kate Bush, Fiona Apple, Rufus Wainwright, Jeff Reinholds, and Aqualung have helped popularize the genre. Wikipedia:Template:Rock music thumb|upright|Solo artists such as [[Wikipedia:Aqualung (musician)|Aqualung helped propel the genre into the mainstream]] Piano rock is a style of rock music which features the piano—and sometimes piano-related instruments such as keyboards–with piano typically replacing rhythm guitar as the lead instrument, as opposed to majority of rock sub-genres. With the influx of numerous piano-driven rock acts into the mainstream, from 1995 onwards, it became increasingly necessary to classify this type of music—as had always been the case for most divergent musical trends in popular culture. Whereas various American rock and roll performers had, as early as the 50s, started prominently featuring the piano in their musical output, it would take around five more decades for the tag “piano rock“ to be designated to this style as a distinct sub-genre of rock. From around the late 90s to early 2000s, the latter term was devised by music critics and the media to represent the piano-driven music mostly offered by rock acts from England at that time. Notable of the present day critics to have used the term; is Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic; while describing soft rocker Elton John's “sensitive “ musical output. Jon Dolan of Rolling Stone also applied the term to refer to Coldplay's musical style vis-à-vis The Fray's then-new album Scars and Stories, the latter being the subject of his review. The term was coined by simply fusing the name of the dominant instrument, i.e. “piano“, with the tag associated with the music in which it is featured, i.e. “rock“. This same nomenclature is not uncommon throughout the history of rock music. For instance, in the 1960s when various rock acts began to use ragas in the rock context, “raga rock“ was conceived. In the same vein, when the use of synthesisers became considerably popular in rock music, “synth rock“ was born. As so, it was only feasible that the rock sub-genre ,in which the piano features more prominently than any other instrument involved, posses the tag,“piano rock“. Characteristics Over the years, numerous rockers have approached the prominent inclusion of the piano into rock music —differently. Earlier on in the mid-20th century, in the early stages of rock and roll, performers such as Little Richard showcased a frantically charged piano-pounding style on numbers such as “Tutti Frutti” and “Long Tall Sally”. In the same vein, many of the latter's contemporaries including the likes of Dr John and Bob Baldori - emulated his charisma while performing piano-oriented three chord rock and roll. As years went by, in the early 1970s, English singer-songwriter Elton John introduced a somewhat new kind of earnest meditative rock characterised by an elegant church-influenced piano playing style. The likes of Billy Joel continued after the same pattern and fielded hit singles including "Piano Man" that went on to peak at #25 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the month of April 1974. Gradually in the 1980s,with the invention of synthesizers, the latter became more widely incorporated into the popular rock music of the day as compared the piano. This period saw musicians such as progressive rock maestro Keith Emerson, along with other musicians in this sub-genre produce heavily layered synthetic keyboard-infested music, unlike the earlier stripped-down piano rock. With the decline of britpop in the late 90s, many post-Britpop bands most notably Coldplay resorted to melodic indie-influenced anthem rock and in so-doing they unconventionally incorporated sonically softer musical instruments such as the piano (or the organ in some cases ) as opposed to the grungy guitar; as the rhythm instrument. This new brand of soft rock became increasingly popular for its grandness and anthemic nature, from then up todate. The latter trend is also presently prevalent among piano rock acts, with the exception of a few bands inclusive of October Fall—a piano-driven pop punk fit. Other musical variations among artists in this rock subgenre are dependent on their individual artistic palettes, with the prominent use of the piano as the lead instrument being the universal factor. History Forerunners Prior to the distinct classification of piano-fueled rock, there existed a number of artists who had been at its forefront for a while. These include Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis, Elton John, Fats Domino — to mention but a few. As a distinct rock genre (mid 90s onwards) With the influx of numerous piano-driven acts onto the rock scene , such as Coldplay in 1996 and Keane in 1997 , it became increasingly necessary to classify this type of music—as had always been the case for most divergent musical trends in popular culture . Mainstream success Various piano rock bands , mostly from the UK, experienced exceptional commercial success from the late '90s to the mid-2000s—with Coldplay leading the way. With their first two albums Parachutes and A Rush of Blood to the Head, they treated their then newly acquired global fan base to piano-oriented hit singles such as "Trouble", "The Scientist" and "Clocks". Consequently, both albums were successful commercially successful and went on to attain a multi-platinum status in the United States and in several countries allover Europe. Other bands that capitalized on this trend style include fellow British rockers Keane, who have, since their debut album Hopes and Fears, been famously known as "the band without guitars". With their eccentric piano-driven delivery, they have sold over 10 million albums to-date. In America, Denver quartet The Fray were the more successful lot, with three of their four albums debuting in the top twenty of Billboard top 200. Other American rock bands that fared commercially well in this sub-genre include Jack's Mannequin, Something Corporate, October Fall, e.t.c. Notable artists *Aqualung *Billy Joel *Ben Folds *Ben Folds Five *Elton John *Coldplay *The Fray *Keane *Jon McLaughlin *Something Corporate *Tori Amos *Sara Bareilles *Fiona Apple *Thirteen Senses *The Whitlams *Jeff Reinholds *October Fall *Starsailor *Jack's Mannequin *Athlete *Bruce Hornsby *Daniel Powter *Keith Emerson *Jackson Browne *The Dresden Dolls *Mae *Laura Nyro *Keith Green *Vienna Teng *Sarah McLachlan *Vanessa Carlton *Straylight Run *Regina Spektor *The Blood Arm *Kris Allen See also *List of pop and rock pianists *Piano External links Wikipedia:Template:Rock References * Keyboard Presents Classic Rock, edited by Ernie Rideout. Ernie Rideout, Preface, pg 11 Category:Piano rock albums Category:Piano rock EPs Category:Piano rock video albums Category:Rock music genres Category:Rock songs by genre Category:Rock music subgenres Category:Music subgenres Category:Pop music subgenres Category:Rock music Category:Piano music Category:Musical genres by primary instrument Category:Music by instrumentation Category:Piano rock songs Category:Pop music genres